1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of sewing machines; more particularly, it is concerned with a means for readily adding stitch length stops to an industrial sewing machine.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the prior art, it is quite common to provide for stitch length adjustment mechanisms which may be varied to accommodate the particular needs of the work material being stitched upon. There are even provided stitch length adjusting mechanisms having built in stops for a desired forward stitch or rearward stitch. Such mechanisms are shown in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,011,462 of Ritter et al and 2,794,408 of Parry. These devices, though effective, contribute substantially to the cost of the sewing machine.
In certain applications, where a specific stitch length is required, it may be considered objectionable to have a capability for readily varying the stitch length. In this event, it would be more desirable that provisions be made to insure that adjustments may only be made by authorized service personnel. Further, there are many industrial sewing machines already in the field which have no provision for stops at all.
What is required is a means of readily and cheaply implementing stops readily adjustable only by service personnel for sewing machines in the field as well as those presently being built.